Jigsaw puzzles are generally flat with edges of adjacent puzzle pieces cut in such a way as to allow the puzzle pieces to fit together to form a picture. The puzzle pieces are normally assembled on a planar supporting surface and are not subject to displacement normal to the surface of the puzzle. Three dimensional puzzles add the element of a shape to the puzzle. Free standing three dimensional puzzles connect adjacent pieces using traditional tab and recess cuts. Traditional tab and recess cuts are not designed to withstand forces normal to the surface of the puzzle.
Containers can be used to hold items or liquids. Containers such as cups have long been decorated with graphic designs to facilitate use as promotional items. It is thought that there is a potential demand for promotional items that foster concepts such as cooperation, fitting a team together or building something.